


The Picnic

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Going on Dates, M/M, boners for each other, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: Hannibal and Will are dating and taking it slow. That is until they realise they should stop messing about and just get on with the sex.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Picnic

Will waited nervously for Hannibal to pick him up outside Quantico. They’d been on two dates so far. The first was for coffee at an artisnal coffee shop in downtown Baltimore. Will had only agreed to a date if it was on neutral territory with a lot of people around. Hannibal had agreed readily, although that shit eating grin as he condescended to the suggestion Will had made almost put Will off the whole idea. In the end it had been quite pleasant.

The second date had been to take Will’s dogs for a long walk near to Will’s property, Hannibal hadn’t been allowed into the house, he’d corralled the dog outside as Hannibal arrived in the Bentley, and shut his door with a click, before leading the way. Hannibal had tried to hold his hand, but every time he did, Will found a good excuse to break the hold, like chasing a dog here or there, showing Hannibal where to find good mushrooms, gesticulating so his hand couldn’t be captured again.

Why he’d agreed to the picnic, God only knows. By now Hannibal must have realised Will was bad at dating, and as boyfriend material he was absolutely useless. He always had been. Despite having pure empathy his ability to read social cues was horrendous. He just didn’t want to make a fool of himself, and although he and Hannibal had formed a great friendship through their ‘conversations’, the idea that he would mess this up by misreading Hannibal’s intent was causing him a lot of anxiety. What if Will thought Hannibal was about to kiss him, when in fact he was just going to whisper to him. Or what if Will wanted to jump his bones, but Hannibal wanted to lead up to sex gently.

In truth, Will did want to ravish Hannibal. And had for some time, but Hannibal was a gentleman. Even though Will know he was the Ripper, he didn’t in fact care by now. He’d learnt to live with Hannibal’s true nature, but he’d always been terrible at living with his own. Will was a killer too, he’d already killed twice, first Hobbs, and then Randal. And he liked it both times. Jack thought Will was his man, but no, he was well and truly Hannibal’s. He was trying to show some restraint, but he couldn’t wait to get in the sack with them man, but he was trying, so hard, to let Hannibal take the lead, and not mess it up by being too eager, too easy even. Still, he was rock hard whenever he was near the man, and he was sure by now that Hannibal knew, that he could smell the arousal on Will, but he’d started this charade, and by God he was going to see it through, at least until after the damn picnic.

It was lunch time, a Friday, Will’s early finish and as the weather was beautiful they’d agreed to a picnic in Riverside Park, and Hannibal was providing the food. Of course he was. What the hell could Will provide that would compare. Will saw Hannibal arrive and he sprinted to the car to let himself in before anyone saw them. Especially Jack. Whilst Jack thought Will was just reeling Hannibal in for an arrest, he was conscious that a picnic was a going a little too far.

Will pulled the passenger door open before Hannibal could get out and open it for him.

“Hey Hannibal. Thanks for this, it’s going to be great.” Will said, strapping himself in. When the car didn’t immediately move, he looked over at Hannibal, who was gazing at him in the way he always did, as though Will was some wondrous creature.

“Well hello Will, I certainly hope so. And can I say how lovely you look today.” Will laughed.

“Yeah yeah, you mean all sweaty, and scruffy. I think you need your eyes tested. But thanks, anyway.” He felt a little mean, Hannibal always said things like this, which he couldn’t possibly mean.

Hannibal laughed, put the car in gear and drove off.

“I always mean what I say. Why do you think I an disingenuous when I pay you compliments, Will? Surely you are always being complimented on your appearance. You are very beautiful.”

Will laughed again. Yes, he used to get lots of attention for his looks, especially in his late teens and early twenties, but he hated the attention and avoided it as much as he could, eventually hiding behind glasses and frumpy clothes.

“No, not really. Anyway, you’re way better looking than I am. I should be telling you you’re beautiful.”

“Don’t worry Will, I already know how you feel about me. I can smell it on you whenever we’re together. I can smell it now.”

Ah fuck, thought Will, he knows.

“And here was I, thinking you had no idea I’d got a boner every time we’re together. Jesus, I wish you’d said something before. I was letting you woo me gently, be the gentleman. Was I wasting my time? I mean, we could have hit the sack by now.” Will held his hand over his face in embarrassment, at both what he’d just admitted, and that Hannibal essentially knew he was a sure thing.

“Don’t worry my dear, I’m enjoying the pace, although I do admit, I have had a boner every time i've been near you since that day we first met in Jack’s office.” Hannibal side eyed Will and smiled, and Will laughed so hard he almost wet himself.

“So are we going on this picnic, or are we just going to yours to have sex?” Asked Will.

“The picnic, of course. I’ve spent a lot of time preparing the food. It’s a sin to let it go to waste.”

“Ok, but after we finish eating, you’re going to fuck me for the rest of the day. You hear me?”

“Yes, my dear, of course.”

Will hadn’t eaten anything so good so quickly his whole life. He noticed Hannibal ate even quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether to continue this. Let me know what you want me to do.


End file.
